Super Mario: The Ultimate Crossover
by Edgar Allan Moose
Summary: A new group has shown up in this gigantic crossover. Popple the Shadow Thief joins forces with Rouge the Bat, Skull Kid, Tartarus, Protoman, Yuffie, and many others to steal 201 Golden Bananas from the Kongs.
1. Prologue: The Man with the Plan

Super Mario: The Ultimate Crossover Prologue: The Man with the Plan 

"Gah!" Bowser falls to the ground after a final strike from Mario's hammer.

"Woo-Hoo!" Mario cried in joy. He untied Princess Peach, and they walked out of the castle.

"Damn that Mario, he won again!" Bowser shouted to his minions. "But that's okay, because I have another plan! You see, I'm going to kidnap Princess-"

"Lord Bowser…" a voice called. Bowser's chief Magikoopa, Kamek, walked in the room. "You can't kill Mario."

"What? Why is that?" Bowser roared.

"Well, we live in the land of Nintendo. Nintendo is on Mario's side. Because of this, we will never kill Mario. What I'm saying is, Mario is immortal in this world."

Bowser was furious "No! I need to see Mario die! This is awful!"

"However, your grumpiness, there is a way to actually kill him…"

Mario and Luigi are at home, celebrating their latest victory, when suddenly…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Mario then opens the door, only to find Hit Man Koopas!

Mario was worried. "Oh no!"

"Mario!" Luigi runs in the room.

One of the Hit Man Koopas began to speak. "Mr. Mario, we've been sent by Bowser to capture you. Don't take it personally, it's just our job."

Begin Battle!

Author's Note: This Fan Fiction will have an RPG Battle System. The people will take turns doing attacks, from casual to strange. Not all fights will be RPG style.

Mario: 100/100 HP

Luigi: 100/100 HP

Hit Man Koopa 1: 66/66 HP

Hit Man Koopa 2: 66/66 HP

Hit Man Koopa 3: 66/66 HP

Mario Hammered Hit Man Koopa 2

Luigi used Fire Elemental Vacuum on Hit man Koopa 1

Hit Man Koopa 1 shot Mario with a Magnum.

Mario gets shocked. "Mama mia! Where did you get those?"

One of the Koopas chuckled. "You can ask Lord Bowser himself when we take you to prison."

Resume Battle

Hit Man Koopa 2 shot Mario with a Magnum. Mario was defeated!

Hit Man Koopa 3 shot Luigi with a sniper rifle. Luigi was defeated!

"Ugh… Where are we?" Mario asked Luigi when he got up.

"In Bowser's Castle, locked up," a voice responded. A Koopatrol walked in and used a stun gun on Mario. "Lord Bowser will see you soon."

Half an hour later, Bowser burst into the dungeon. "Mario Brothers!" he cried. "I have been waiting for this moment for quite a while. Gwa ha ha!"

"How did you do it, Bowser?' asked Luigi. "How did you beat us this time?"

"Well, I had just lost to you the other day, and it got me thinking. I wondered why I never won. And then it hit me: I'm a villain in an E for Everyone series." Bowser chuckled.

Mario stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "E? Everyone? What-a do you mean?"

"Never mind. The point is that we live in a world where bad guys never win. But other ones can. In GTA: San Andreas, you can shoot cops. In Final Fantasy VII, the villain actually kills one of the main characters."

"Get to the point, Bowser."

"You wanna hurry up your death, be my guest. Have you ever heard of the V-Portals?"

"Portals that go to other worlds. All of them have their own heroes, their own villains. We've heard rumors."

"Well, I opened all of them."

Mario was wide-eyed, but then Luigi started laughing. "You're so screwed, Bowser… Even if you kill me, there will be other heroes now. And they'll be mad about what you did to their worlds."

"Gwa ha ha! The heroes? They may be angry, but the villains will be happy to meet their own kind. In fact, I already made friends with one of them. He should be here to execute you shortly." Bowser left, laughing.

End of Prologue Chapter 1: Crush, Squirm, Scream 

Mario and Luigi were still tied up, awaiting their executioner.

A gigantic man (was it a man? Maybe a golem) wielding an axe walked into the room. His eyes were a pure white, his skin a sickly gray, and his heart exposed and still beating.

"It will rain blood today. My name's Astaroth, and I am your executioner!"

He raised his axe into the air. The axe set on fire for no apparent reason, and Astaroth started glowing various colors, but then stopped when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw two men: one of them a spiky-haired youth wielding a giant sword, and the other was a Marine in a green metallic suit, his face covered by a bulletproof glass visor. The youth spoke.

"That's nice. My name's Cloud Strife, and I've got a big honking sword."

Astaroth grinned. "Fresh meat."

"Let's take him down, Master Chief."

Begin Battle

Cloud: 250/250 HP

Master Chief: 400/400 HP

Astaroth: 1000/1000 HP

Cloud slashed at Astaroth.

Master Chief pulled out a Battle Rifle.

Astaroth hits Master Chief with Kulutues (That's the name of his axe).

Cloud: 250/250 HP

Master Chief: 360/400 HP (Has Battle Rifle)

Astaroth: 965/1000 HP

Cloud started preparing a summon. The animation was quite lengthy, so meanwhile...

Master Chief shot Astaroth three times.

Astaroth began glowing.

Cloud: 250/250 HP (Preparing summon)

Master Chief: 360/400 HP (Has Battle Rifle)

Astaroth: 935/1000 HP (Glowing)

The Mario Bros, who were watching the fight, decided to put in a few words of advice. Mario shouted, "He was doing that right before he was about to kill us. My guess is that he's about to do some powerful attack."

Astaroth looked annoyed. "It's called a Soul Charge, and of course it's making me stronger, what else could it do?"

Resume Battle

Cloud summoned Choco-Mog. A moogle riding a chocobo rammed into Astaroth.

Astaroth screamed in pain. "What the hell was that?"

Cloud gave the Moogle a high-five, and the Moogle and Chocobo disappeared.

Master Chief threw a plasma grenade. It stuck to Astaroth and will explode in two turns.

Astaroth's axe set on fire, and came down on Cloud.

Cloud: 100/250 HP

Master Chief: 360/400 HP (Has Battle Rifle)

Astaroth: 815/1000 HP (Grenade explodes in 2 turns!)

Cloud untied Mario and Luigi.

Mario and Luigi joined the battle!

Mario: 100/100 HP

Luigi: 100/100 HP

Cloud looked at their HP and was baffled. "You're heroes, right? Then how can you have such crappy HP totals? I'll tell you what you need: Materia. You may notice holes in your weapons and clothing since the portals opened. Stick these orbs in the holes, you'll be powered up."

Mario took a Fire Materia, a Summon Materia (Neither Cloud nor Mario knew who), and Bio. He also got some general stat boosts. (These Materia were similar to Mario's badges, not all from FFVII.)

Luigi took a Thunder Materia, another unknown Summon, a Cure spell, Steal, and stat boosters.

Resume Battle

Master Chief pulled out two Plasma Rifles, throwing away the Battle Rifle.

Astaroth grabbed Master Chief, and slammed the Chief on his knee.

Mario: 250/250 HP

Luigi: 220/220 HP

Cloud: 100/250 HP  
Master Chief: 300/400 HP (Has 2 Plasma Rifles)

Astaroth: 815/1000 HP (Grenade explodes in 1 turn!)

Mario used a Fire spell on Astaroth.

Luigi used Thunder inside his Poltergust 3000, and fired it at Astaroth.

Cloud slashed at Astaroth.

Master Chief shot Astaroth twice with each gun.

Astaroth used Soul Charge.

The grenade exploded.

Mario: 250/250 HP

Luigi: 220/220 HP

Cloud: 100/250 HP

Master Chief: 300/400 HP (Has 2 Plasma Rifles)

Astaroth: 550/1000 HP (Soul Charging)

Mario used Bio on Astaroth.

Astaroth was poisoned and will lose 5 HP each turn for a while.

Luigi used Thunder on Astaroth.

Cloud began charging a Limit Break.

Master Chief shot Astaroth twice with each gun.

Astaroth hit Cloud with Kulutues.

Cloud was defeated!

Astaroth lost 5 HP from poison.

Mario: 250/250 HP

Luigi: 220/220 HP

Master Chief: 300/400 HP (Has 2 Plasma Rifles)

Astaroth: 470/1000 HP (Poisoned!)

Mario looked at the red Materia in his hammer. "Time to see what we can Summon with these things."

Mario prepared a lengthy summon.

Luigi prepared a lengthy summon.

Master Chief dropped his now-overheated Plasma Rifles and pulled out a Rocket Launcher.

Astaroth grabbed Mario and threw him at Luigi.

Mario: 220/250 HP (Summoning…)

Luigi: 190/220 HP (Summoning…)

Master Chief: 300/400 HP (Has a Rocket Launcher)

Astaroth: 465/1000 HP (Poisoned!)

Mario summoned a life-sized doll wearing a blue cloak. Mario recognized it on sight. "Geno! What are you doing here?"

The doll responded, "Dunno. One minute I'm a star in the sky, minding my own business, and the next, I'm in this orb thing." He turned around and saw Astaroth. "Looks tough. Mind if I help?"

"Well, that's kind of what I summoned you for."

Geno shot a giant energy blast at Astaroth, then teleported away.

Luigi summoned a spiked, cloud-like creature with one eye.

"What's going on? This isn't Butter Building!" it said somehow.

Luigi said "You're a summon. I summon, you attack. So attack."

"What a whiner."

The cloud-like thing fires a few lightning bolts at Astaroth. Before he disappeared, he said one more thing. "For your information, I'm Kracko. I know we won't get along too well."

Resume Battle

Mario is out of mana.

Luigi is out of mana.

Master Chief locked on to Astaroth.

Astaroth hit Master Chief with Kulutues.

Astaroth took poison damage.

Astaroth is no longer poisoned.

Mario: 220/200 HP

Luigi: 190/220 HP

Master Chief: 260/400 HP (Has a Rocket Launcher, Locked On)

Astaroth: 260/1000 HP (Poisoned!)

Astaroth checked the stats, and winced. "This ain't good… wait, I've got one more trick up my sleeve. Time to die."

Resume Battle

Mario tried to whack Astaroth with his Hammer.

Astaroth Guard Impacted the attack, and took no damage.

Luigi tried to jump on Astaroth, but was also Guard Impacted.

Master Chief fired a rocket at Astaroth. Astaroth tried to Guard Impact, but since the rocket was locked on, it hit him.

Astaroth used Soul Charge.

Mario: 210/250 HP

Luigi: 180/220 HP

Master Chief: 260/400 HP (Has a Rocket Launcher)

Astaroth: 200/1000 HP (Soul Charging)

Mario defends.

Luigi defends.

Master Chief locked on to Astaroth.

Astaroth Soul Charges even more.

Mario: 210/250 HP

Luigi: 180/220 HP

Master Chief: 260/400 HP (Has a Rocket Launcher, Locked On)

Astaroth: 200/1000 HP (Maximum Level Soul Charging)

Astaroth taunted all of the heroes. "What's the matter, afraid to attack me? I can counter everything you've got."

The once-silent Master Chief finally spoke. "Except for my rocket launcher."

Astaroth laughed. "He talks! But not anymore, once I'm through with you."

Resume Battle

Mario defends.

Luigi defends.

Master Chief fired a rocket at Astaroth. Master Chief is out of ammo.

Astaroth slams Master Chief with Kulutues.

Master Chief was defeated!

Mario: 210/250 HP

Luigi: 180/220 HP

Astaroth: 140/1000 HP

Luigi paused. "We're screwed, now that we don't have Master Chief."

Mario wasn't so sure. "Wait, didn't you take some yellow Materia from that guy? What was it?"

"It wasn't much, it was only a Stea… oh."

Resume Battle

Mario defends.

Luigi starts vacuuming at Astaroth. The Kulutues flies out of his hands.

Luigi got Kulutues!

Astaroth looks at Luigi and mutters to himself on how doomed he is.

Mario: 210/250 HP

Luigi: 180/220 HP (Has Kulutues)

Astaroth: 140/1000 HP (Disarmed, can't Guard Impact, Attack is down)

Mario jumped on Astaroth twice.

Luigi put Kulutues into his Poltergust 3000, and fired it at Astaroth.

Astaroth was defeated!

End of Battle

Cloud and Master Chief suddenly got up. There was hardly a scratch on them.

Luigi was puzzled. "How did you do that?

Mario, who knew a thing or two about RPG's, responded. "After a boss fight like this one, they'll suddenly recover all of their HP, for reasons unknown."

"Did you say, 'Like this one?' As in, there will be more of these?"

Master Chief and Cloud laughed at Luigi, and said "Of course," at the same time.

Mario couldn't wait. "So, where to next?"

"We're going to find a new recruit. Some robot from the year 200X." Master Chief responded. "We aren't the only heroes. There's many of them, scattered across this new world."

Cloud nodded solemnly. "But one problem. There are villains all around as well. And if this man was working with Bowser, then he may be doing the very same thing that we are. We have no time to waste."

End of Chapter 


	2. Chapter 1: Crush, Squirm, Scream

_Chapter 1: Crush, Squirm, Scream_

Mario and Luigi were still tied up, awaiting their executioner.

A gigantic man (was it a man? Maybe a golem) wielding an axe walked into the room. His eyes were a pure white, his skin a sickly gray, and his heart exposed and still beating.

"It will rain blood today. My name's Astaroth, and I am your executioner!"

He raised his axe into the air. The axe set on fire for no apparent reason, and Astaroth started glowing various colors, but then stopped when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw two men: one of them a spiky-haired youth wielding a giant sword, and the other was a Marine in a green metallic suit, his face covered by a bulletproof glass visor. The youth spoke.

"That's nice. My name's Cloud Strife, and I've got a big honking sword."

Astaroth grinned. "Fresh meat."

"Let's take him down, Master Chief."

Begin Battle

Cloud: 250/250 HP

Master Chief: 400/400 HP

Astaroth: 1000/1000 HP

Cloud slashed at Astaroth.

Master Chief pulled out a Battle Rifle.

Astaroth hits Master Chief with Kulutues (That's the name of his axe).

Cloud: 250/250 HP

Master Chief: 360/400 HP (Has Battle Rifle)

Astaroth: 965/1000 HP

Cloud started preparing a summon. The animation was quite lengthy, so meanwhile...

Master Chief shot Astaroth three times.

Astaroth began glowing.

Cloud: 250/250 HP (Preparing summon)

Master Chief: 360/400 HP (Has Battle Rifle)

Astaroth: 935/1000 HP (Glowing)

The Mario Bros, who were watching the fight, decided to put in a few words of advice. Mario shouted, "He was doing that right before he was about to kill us. My guess is that he's about to do some powerful attack."

Astaroth looked annoyed. "It's called a Soul Charge, and of course it's making me stronger, what else could it do?"

Resume Battle

Cloud summoned Choco-Mog. A moogle riding a chocobo rammed into Astaroth.

Astaroth screamed in pain. "What the hell was that?"

Cloud gave the Moogle a high-five, and the Moogle and Chocobo disappeared.

Master Chief threw a plasma grenade. It stuck to Astaroth and will explode in two turns.

Astaroth's axe set on fire, and came down on Cloud.

Cloud: 100/250 HP

Master Chief: 360/400 HP (Has Battle Rifle)

Astaroth: 815/1000 HP (Grenade explodes in 2 turns!)

Cloud untied Mario and Luigi.

Mario and Luigi joined the battle!

Mario: 100/100 HP

Luigi: 100/100 HP

Cloud looked at their HP and was baffled. "You're heroes, right? Then how can you have such crappy HP totals? I'll tell you what you need: Materia. You may notice holes in your weapons and clothing since the portals opened. Stick these orbs in the holes, you'll be powered up."

Mario took a Fire Materia, a Summon Materia (Neither Cloud nor Mario knew who), and Bio. He also got some general stat boosts.

Luigi took a Thunder Materia, another unknown Summon, a Cure spell, Steal, and stat boosters.

Resume Battle

Master Chief pulled out two Plasma Rifles, throwing away the Battle Rifle.

Astaroth grabbed Master Chief, and slammed the Chief on his knee.

Mario: 250/250 HP

Luigi: 220/220 HP

Cloud: 100/250 HP

Master Chief: 300/400 HP

Astaroth: 815/1000 HP (Grenade explodes in 1 turn!)

Mario used a Fire spell on Astaroth.

Luigi used Thunder inside his Poltergust 3000, and fired it at Astaroth.

Cloud slashed at Astaroth.

Master Chief shot Astaroth twice with each gun.

Astaroth used Soul Charge.

The grenade exploded.

Mario: 250/250 HP

Luigi: 220/220 HP

Cloud: 100/250 HP

Master Chief: 300/400 HP (Has 2 Plasma Rifles)

Astaroth: 550/1000 HP (Soul Charging)

Mario used Bio on Astaroth.

Astaroth was poisoned and will lose 5 HP each turn for a while.

Luigi used Thunder on Astaroth.

Cloud began charging a Limit Break.

Master Chief shot Astaroth twice with each gun.

Astaroth hit Cloud with Kulutues.

Cloud was defeated!

Astaroth lost 5 HP from poison.

Mario: 250/250 HP

Luigi: 220/220 HP

Master Chief: 300/400 HP (Has 2 Plasma Rifles)

Astaroth: 470/1000 HP (Poisoned!)

Mario looked at the red Materia in his hammer. "Time to see what we can Summon with these things."

Mario prepared a lengthy summon.

Luigi prepared a lengthy summon.

Master Chief dropped his now-overheated Plasma Rifles and pulled out a Rocket Launcher.

Astaroth grabbed Mario and threw him at Luigi.

Astaroth took poison damage.

Mario: 220/250 HP (Summoning…)

Luigi: 190/220 HP (Summoning…)

Master Chief: 300/400 HP (Has a Rocket Launcher)

Astaroth: 465/1000 HP (Poisoned!)

Mario summoned a life-sized doll wearing a blue cloak. Mario recognized it on sight. "Geno! What are you doing here?"

The doll responded, "Dunno. One minute I'm a star in the sky, minding my own business, and the next, I'm in this orb thing." He turned around and saw Astaroth. "Looks tough. Mind if I help?"

"Well, that's kind of what I summoned you for."

Geno shot a giant energy blast at Astaroth, then teleported away.

Luigi summoned a spiked, cloud-like creature with one eye.

"What's going on? This isn't Butter Building!" it said somehow.

Luigi said "You're a summon. I summon, you attack. So attack."

"What a whiner."

The cloud-like thing fires a few lightning bolts at Astaroth. Before he disappeared, he said one more thing. "For your information, I'm Kracko. I know we won't get along too well."

Resume Battle

Mario is out of mana.

Luigi is out of mana.

Master Chief locked on to Astaroth.

Astaroth hit Master Chief with Kulutues.

Astaroth took poison damage.

Astaroth is no longer poisoned.

Mario: 220/200 HP

Luigi: 190/220 HP

Master Chief: 260/400 HP (Has a Rocket Launcher, Locked On)

Astaroth: 260/1000 HP (Poisoned!)

Astaroth checked the stats, and winced. "This ain't good… wait, I've got one more trick up my sleeve. Time to die."

Resume Battle

Mario tried to whack Astaroth with his Hammer.

Astaroth Guard Impacted the attack, and took no damage.

Luigi tried to jump on Astaroth, but was also Guard Impacted.

Master Chief fired a rocket at Astaroth. Astaroth tried to Guard Impact, but since the rocket was locked on, it hit him.

Astaroth used Soul Charge.

Mario: 210/250 HP

Luigi: 180/220 HP

Master Chief: 260/400 HP (Has a Rocket Launcher)

Astaroth: 200/1000 HP (Soul Charging)

Mario defends.

Luigi defends.

Master Chief locked on to Astaroth.

Astaroth Soul Charged even more.

Mario: 210/250 HP

Luigi: 180/220 HP

Master Chief: 260/400 HP (Has a Rocket Launcher, Locked On)

Astaroth: 200/1000 HP (Maximum Level Soul Charging)

Astaroth taunted all of the heroes. "What's the matter, afraid to attack me? I can counter everything you've got."

The once-silent Master Chief finally spoke. "Except for my rocket launcher."

Astaroth laughed. "He talks! But not anymore, once I'm through with you."

Resume Battle

Mario defends.

Luigi defends.

Master Chief fired a rocket at Astaroth. Master Chief is out of ammo.

Astaroth slams Master Chief with Kulutues. Master Chief is sent flying at Mario and Luigi.

Master Chief was defeated!

Mario: 110/250 HP

Luigi: 80/220 HP

Astaroth: 140/1000 HP

Luigi paused. "We're screwed, now that we don't have Master Chief."

Mario wasn't so sure. "Wait, didn't you take some yellow Materia from that guy? What was it?"

"It wasn't much, it was only a Stea… oh."

Resume Battle

Mario defends.

Luigi starts vacuuming at Astaroth. The Kulutues flies out of his hands.

Luigi got Kulutues!

Astaroth looks at Luigi and mutters to himself on how doomed he is.

Mario: 210/250 HP

Luigi: 180/220 HP (Has Kulutues)

Astaroth: 140/1000 HP (Disarmed, can't Guard Impact, Attack is down)

Mario jumped on Astaroth twice.

Luigi put Kulutues into his Poltergust 3000, and fired it at Astaroth.

Astaroth was defeated!

End of Battle

Cloud and Master Chief suddenly got up. There was hardly a scratch on them.

Luigi was puzzled. "How did you do that?

Mario, who knew a thing or two about RPG's, responded. "After a boss fight like this one, they'll suddenly recover all of their HP, for reasons unknown."

"Did you say, 'Like this one?' As in, there will be more of these?"

Master Chief and Cloud laughed at Luigi, and said "Of course," at the same time.

Mario couldn't wait. "So, where to next?"

"We're going to find a new recruit. Some robot from the year 200X." Master Chief responded. "We aren't the only heroes. There's many of them, scattered across this new world."

Cloud nodded solemnly. "But one problem. There are villains all around as well. And if this man was working with Bowser, then he may be doing the very same thing that we are. We have no time to waste."


	3. Chapter 2: Android Ambush

Chapter 2: Android Ambush 

The party of four had now escaped Bowser's castle. Clearly, they needed to find more aid before they could take on the Koopa King. They walked on and on, a long silence following, until Mario broke the silence with a question.

"So, where are we going, and why?"

Cloud, who was enjoying the silence, responded in an annoyed tone. "We're going to this laboratory that belongs to a man named Dr. Light. He created a powerful fighting machine named Megaman, and we're going to recruit him for our cause."

Luigi nodded his head, but Mario was a bit slow. "And why aren't we in Bowser's room, killing him?"

"Two reasons. A: We don't know how powerful he is, and B: He could have found a few allies already. You were unconscious in that cell for a couple days."

Luigi laughed out loud. "Bowser? Find an ally? He's not a very… charismatic fellow. He has a hard time forming an alliance with his own minions. The only way he can get any aid is…"

Master Chief interrupted. "By force. And Bowser, from what I heard, is very forceful. He could command a league of villains by force if he wanted. The HQ told me that Astaroth had attacked Bowser, was beaten, and, impressed by his strength, joined up with him. He's likely doing that for other, stronger villains as well."

Mario wasn't surprised that Bowser had forced an alliance, but he was surprised at something else. "Did you say HQ? You mean, you're not the only ones?"

"Well, for the most part, we are. We're a relatively new group, but our boss isn't with us. You may have heard of him before."

"We're not from his world, I'm sure we haven't."

"His name is Link. He's the hero of time. Does that ring a bell?"

Meanwhile, in an area close to Bowser's Castle, the nemesis of that very Hero of Time was listening to Bowser's proposition of an alliance.

"So, Ganondorf, the way it appears, you've got two choices. Join me, or die. Just the two."

"I will join you… if I can be the leader. Your brute strength would make you a good minion, but not a ruler."

"You don't think I can rule? I'll command you and anybody else in my path with an iron fist! This new world… will be mine!"

Begin Battle

Bowser: 3000/3000 HP

Ganondorf: 1000/1000 HP

Bowser slashed at Ganondorf with his claw.

Ganondorf began charging energy.

Bowser: 3000/3000 HP

Ganondorf: 600/1000 HP (Charging Power)

Ganondorf laughed. "Not bad… but I am obviously not showing you what I am truly capable of. Let me show you my real form, and perhaps you will change your mind about your strength."

Resume Battle

Bowser used Fire Breath on Ganondorf.

Ganondorf turned into Ganon. A flash of light appears, and Ganondorf is no longer standing there. To replace him is a giant, pig-like beast wielding two swords.

Bowser: 3000/3000 HP

Ganon: 7500/7500 HP

Bowser, instead of showing the look of horror that Ganon had expected, laughed at him.

"Not bad. But do you think that will stop me? I'll toy with you for a while to see what this form of yours can do."

"You dare defy me?" Ganon shouted with a thunderous voice.

"Oh, I don't just dare. I do."

Resume Battle

Bowser used Fire Breath on Ganon.

Ganon swung both swords at Bowser.

Bowser: 2200/3000 HP

Ganon: 7000/7500 HP

Bowser slashed Ganon's tail with a claw. He hit a weak point, dealing double damage.

Ganon fell down and can't move.

Bowser: 2200/3000 HP

Ganon: 6200/7500 HP (Can't move)

Bowser slashed Ganon's tail again, just before he got up. Double damage.

Ganon still can't move.

Bowser: 2200/3000 HP

Ganon: 5400/7500 HP (Can't Move)

Ganon suddenly got faster, and hid his tail.

Ganon will now attack first, and is no longer paralyzed, and his weak point is gone.

Ganon attacked Bowser with a Flame Wall.

Bowser threw a Hammer at Ganon's face.

Bowser: 1200/3000 HP

Ganon: 5000/7500 HP

Ganon looked down upon Bowser. "If you have any tricks up your sleeve, now is the time to use them."

Bowser called upward, "I said I would toy with you for a while. I meant it." He drew out a weapon that Ganon couldn't see. He bent down, and saw a tiny wand with a star on its tip.

"This is called the Star Rod. I stole it from Star Haven, and it will let me become invincible. But in case that wasn't enough, I took this as well." Bowser pulled out another identical weapon. "I took THIS one from the Fountain of Dreams. Double the stars, double the power!"

Ganon laughed in his face, a laugh that could cause an earthquake. "You're obviously bluffing. You know nothing of wizardry, and if that wasn't enough, having two of them makes it all too obvious."

"Gwa ha ha! From what you've been telling me, I'm too stupid to bluff! No, you're gonna die right now, unless you reconsider my offer."

"Never!"

Resume Battle

Ganon slashed at Bowser with both swords.

Bowser used the Star Rods to become invincible.

Bowser: 400/3000 HP (Invincible)

Ganon: 5000/7500 HP

Ganon summoned lightning bolts to strike Bowser.

Bowser took no damage.

Bowser began charging energy.

Bowser: 400/3000 HP (Invincible)

Ganon: 5000/7500 HP

Ganon tried to stomp on Bowser, but just hurt his foot on his spikes.

Ganon fell down!

Bowser continued charging.

Bowser: 400/3000 HP (Invincible)

Ganon: 4990/7500 HP (Can't move)

Ganon can't move.

Two gigantic stars came out of Bowser's Star Rods, and exploded in his face.

Ganon was defeated!

End of Battle

Bowser is standing on top of Ganon, his claws pointed at Ganon's face.

"What do you think, buddy? Join up with me, and forget any of this ever happened?"

Ganon winced. He did not want to work for any man, but he had no choice. He weakly nodded his head.

"Good. Now, if you wouldn't mind turning back to normal…" Bowser stepped off of Ganon. He reverted to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf finally found the strength to speak. "I will join you… but this humiliation… I will not forget."

Mario looked at the small laboratory. "This is where Megaman was created?"

Cloud was annoyed with all of Mario's stupid questions by now. "For the thousandth time, yes, this is it."

They ventured inside, and the sounds of fighting were apparent. They walked, and the sounds grew louder, until they found the room.

Megaman was standing there, fighting 6 robots at the same time: Fireman, Iceman, Elecman, Cutman, Bombman, and Gutsman. Megaman was clearly losing.

Without thinking, the party rushed into the fight.

(Note: Only 4 people fight on each side at a time.)

Begin Battle

Mario: 250/250 HP

Luigi: 220/220 HP

Cloud: 250/250 HP

Master Chief: 400/400 HP

Bombman: 300/300 HP

Cutman: 200/200 HP

Fireman: 250/250 HP

Iceman: 230/230 HP

Mario used Hammer on Bombman.

Luigi jumped on Iceman.

Cloud slashed Bombman.

Master Chief threw a grenade. It will explode in 2 turns.

Bombman threw a bomb. It will explode in 2 turns.

Cutman threw a Rolling Cutter. It hit the entire party twice.

Fireman shot a fireball at Mario.

Iceman fired an ice shard at Luigi.

Mario: 200/250 HP

Luigi: 170/220 HP

Cloud: 230/250 HP

Master Chief: 380/400 HP

Bomb will explode in 2 turns.

Bombman: 220/300 HP

Cutman: 200/200 HP

Fireman: 250/250 HP

Iceman: 190/230 HP

Grenade will explode in 2 turns.

Mario used a Fire spell on all enemies. Bombman took double damage.

Megaman noticed this, and weakly pointed it out to the party. "Each of the robot masters are weak to a certain type of attack. I'm not sure which ones, but apparently, Bombman is weak to fire."

Resume Battle

Luigi used a Thunder spell on all enemies. Iceman took double damage.

Cloud used an Ice spell on all enemies. Fireman took double damage.

Master Chief pulled out a Brute Shot.

Bombman held a bomb over his head. It doubled in size.

Cutman threw a Rolling Cutter, hitting the entire party twice.

Fireman began charging power with Iceman.

Mario: 180/250 HP

Luigi: 150/220 HP

Cloud: 210/250 HP

Master Chief: 360/400 HP (Has a Brute Shot)

Bomb will explode in 1 turn.

Bombman: 180/300 HP (Has Big Bomb)

Cutman: 130/200 HP

Fireman: 210/250 HP (Charging Power with Iceman)

Iceman: 150/230 HP (Charging Power with Fireman)

Grenade will explode in 1 turn.

Mario cast Fire on Bombman for double damage.

Luigi cast Thunder on Iceman for double damage.

Cloud slashed Cutman.

Master Chief fired a rocket, hitting Cutman directly, and Bombman and Fireman with shrapnel.

The bomb exploded.

Bombman hurled his Big Bomb at the entire party.

Cutman started preparing a Limit Break.

Fireman and Iceman unleashed a swirling blast of fire and ice at the entire party.

Luigi was defeated!

The grenade exploded.

Mario: 20/250 HP

Cloud: 60/210 HP

Master Chief: 200/400 HP (Has a Brute Shot)

Megaman: 300/300 HP

Bombman: 100/300 HP

Cutman: 70/200 HP (Charging Limit Break)

Fireman: 200/250 HP

Iceman: 120/230 HP

The good guys stared at the stats. Silence ensued, until Megaman asked, "How can we be losing this badly? They still have two in reserve."

Cloud still had hope. "There's one chance… You all have special attacks called 'Limit Breaks.' When you lose more than half your health, you can charge up an extremely powerful attack. Hope that we live long enough to use them."

Resume Battle

Mario began preparing a Limit Break.

Cloud used Cure, healing the party by 50 each.

Master Chief began preparing a Limit Break.

Megaman jumped on a Rush Coil, and came down on Iceman.

Bombman threw a bomb at Mario.

Cutman threw a giant cutter, hitting the entire party for heavy damage.

Mario was defeated!

Cloud was defeated!

Fireman shot a fireball at Megaman.

Iceman shot an ice shard at Master Chief.

Master Chief: 120/400 HP (Charging Limit Break) (Has a Brute Shot)

Megaman: 180/300 HP

Bombman: 100/300 HP

Cutman: 70/200 HP

Fireman: 200/250 HP

Iceman: 70/250 HP

Master Chief asked Megaman, "Do you believe in God?"

"Who's God?"

"I'll take that as a no. But pray to him anyway, not that it'll do you any good. Even that guy can't save us."

Resume Battle

Master Chief unleashed his Limit Break. A Scorpion Tank came into the room, running over all enemies.

Cutman was defeated!

Iceman was defeated!

Bombman was defeated!

Megaman shot Fireman with his Mega Buster.

Fireman summoned a pillar of fire, hitting Master Chief from underneath.

Elecman joined the battle!

Gutsman joined the battle!

Master Chief: 60/400 (Has a Brute Shot)

Megaman: 180/300 HP

Fireman: 70/250 HP

Elecman: 300/300 HP

Gutsman: 500/500 HP

Master Chief fired his Brute Shot at Fireman, hitting Elecman and Gutsman with shrapnel.

Megaman shot Fireman with his Mega Buster.

Fireman summoned a pillar of fire, hitting Master Chief from underneath.

Master Chief was defeated!

Elecman used an ElecBlast on Megaman.

Megaman was paralyzed.

Gutsman grabbed Megaman, threw him to the ground, and jumped on him.

Master Chief, as he was fading into unconsciousness, saw four figures out the window. "Heh. It's all up to you… boss…"

Resume Battle

Megaman: 70/300 HP

Fireman: 10/250 HP

Elecman: 290/300 HP

Gutsman: 490/500 HP

Megaman can't move.

Fireman shot a fireball at Megaman.

Elecman slashed at Megaman with an ElecBlade.

Megaman was defeated!

Gutsman looked at his fallen opponents. "We won?"

Elecman did some disco moves.

Fireman ran around, happily screaming "We beat them! We beat them! Bad guys win! Bad guys-" but he was cut off mid-sentence when one of the figures outside finally made his move. Fireman was impaled by a grappling hook. Fireman was defeated!

The party of four came inside. One of them was a blonde-haired teen, wearing green clothing, wielding a magical sword, and a shield that appeared to be made from a mirror. The second was an armored Orlando Bloom-looking person with a giant sword. The third was a robot with a big head, a white helm, and a pink pom-pom on that helm. The last one resembled a piece of bubble gum with an attitude.

The green-clad one spoke. "I'm Link, the big guy's Siegfried, the white robot's Bomberman, the pink guy's Kirby. That's all you'll ever need to know about us."

Resume Battle

Link: 330/330 HP

Siegfried: 300/300 HP

Bomberman (not to be confused with Bombman): 200/200 HP

Kirby: 210/210 HP

Elecman: 300/300 HP

Gutsman: 500/500 HP

Link shot an Explosive Arrow at Gutsman. Double damage.

Siegfried slashed at Elecman. Double damage.

Bomberman threw a bomb at Gutsman. Double damage.

Kirby inhaled Gutsman and got Suplex power!

Elecman fired an ElecBlast at Siegfried.

Siegfried was paralyzed.

Gutsman threw Link at Siegfried, who was sent flying into Bomberman, who was sent flying into Kirby.

Link: 300/330 HP

Siegfried: 270/300 HP

Bomberman: 170/200 HP

Kirby: 180/210 HP (Has Suplex Power)

Elecman: 200/300 HP

Gutsman: 360/500 HP

Elecman looked at Gutsman. Gutsman looked at Elecman. "What an interesting turn of events," Elecman muttered.

"We don't care how many of you there are. We'll crush all of ya!" Gutman shouted in a battle cry.

Resume Battle

Link slashed at Elecman. Double damage.

Siegfried is paralyzed.

Bomberman held a bomb into the air. It became a Big Bomb.

Kirby grabbed Elecman and threw him at Gutsman.

Elecman charged a Limit Break.

Gutsman threw a rock at Link. It bounced off his Mirror Shield, and hit Gutsman.

Siegfried can move again.

Link: 300/330 HP

Siegfried: 270/300 HP

Bomberman: 170/200 HP (Has a Big Bomb)

Kirby: 180/210 HP (Has Suplex power)

Elecman: 120/300 HP (Charging Limit Break)

Gutsman: 310/500 HP

Link slashed at Elecman. Double damage.

Siegfried grabbed Elecman by the neck, and slashed him. Double damage with the slash.

Elecman was defeated!

Bomberman hurled his Big Bomb at Gutsman. Double damage.

Kirby grabbed Gutsman, threw him to the ground, and jumped on him.

Gutsman threw Link at Siegfried, who was sent flying into Bomberman, who was sent flying into Kirby.

Link: 270/330 HP

Siegfried: 240/300 HP

Bomberman: 140/200 HP

Kirby: 150/210 HP

Gutsman: 50/500 HP

Link fired an Explosive Arrow at Gutsman. Double damage.

Gutsman was defeated!

The six Robot Masters were all in a daze. Cutman asked to Megaman, "Whoa, what happened?"

Megaman was dumbfounded. "All six of you attacked us. You mean, you don't remember that?"

Iceman answered in a worried tone of voice, "We were supposed to be on your side, remember?"

Bomberman was also a robot, and he was puzzled. "Even if you were evil, robots can't ever harm human beings. Some major reprogramming must have been done to you."

Mario didn't really care. "Well, what's important is that we won."

Siegfried was pissed at him. "Won? You lost miserably! We had to jump in there and save you."

"Oh, so that's what happened. I was wondering why I didn't remember victory."

Luigi looked at the group, and asked Cloud, "The man in green… that's Link, right? Your boss?"

"Correct. He seems to have found a few recruits as well."

Kirby, the pink ball of energy, was happy with the results. "That's nine of us. NINE! At this rate, we'll have an army by the time we go back to Bowser's Castle."

Link calmed him down. "Though there's many of us, we're still not strong enough. According to my reports, Bowser has not one, but two Star Rods, weapons of incredible power, one which can control dreams, the other which can grant wishes. Even if Bowser were still alone, and we had an army, we'd have to find a way to beat his Star Rods."

Among the talking, a gray-haired old man was watching from his own castle, through a telescope. Behind him was a giant hammer-wielding robot who looked a bit like Santa Claus, and a fat, bald scientist with sunglasses.

The Santa-looking figure, apparently the boss, asked to the old man, "I thought that your new program would make the robot masters invincible, and their berserk condition irreversible, Dr. Wily."

"The Maverick Virus should have done its work. The other four were an unpredicted variable. What do you think, Robotnik?"

The bald man heartily laughed. "This was only a test. We'll crush them all soon enough."

The three evil geniuses shared an evil laugh.

The robot, finished with his laugh, mumbled, "And when they are out of the way, Bowser and his little gang will be next. Hope and humanity will all crumble to dust. I, Smithy, will rule a new world. A new world, a world without wishes. Only weapons!"


	4. Chapter 3: Krushing the Kongs

Author's Note: I've noticed questions on who certain characters are in the review (coughSmithycough). I will write a short bio for each character from now on. 

Mario: From the Mario Series. Red plumber. Main character.

Luigi: From the Mario Series. Green plumber. Mario's brother.

Bowser: From the Mario Series. Giant, fire-breathing turtle. Main villain.

Astaroth: From the Soul Calibur series. Axe-wielding golem. Side character.

Cloud: From Final Fantasy VII. Mercenary. Main character.

Master Chief: From the Halo series. Marine. Main character.

Ganondorf: From the Legend of Zelda series. Evil warlock. Main villain.

Ganon: From the Legend of Zelda series. Giant pig-like monster that Ganondorf transforms into. Main villain.

Megaman: From the Megaman series. Crime-fighting robot, or something. Main character.

Bombman, Cutman, Fireman, Iceman, Elecman, Gutsman: From Megaman I. Robot masters. Usually good, but reprogrammed by Wily.

Link: From the Legend of Zelda series. Hero of Time. Main character.

Siegfried: From the Soul Calibur series. Formerly possessed knight. Main character of Soul Calibur 3.

Kirby: From the Kirby series. Pink blob. Main character.

Bomberman: From the Bomberman series. Robot. Main character.

Dr. Wily: From the Megaman series. Evil scientist. Main villain.

Dr. Robotnik/Eggman: From the Sonic series. Evil scientist. Main villain.  
Smithy (the one everyone's asking me about): From Super Mario RPG. Robot-forging blacksmith. Main villain.

I think that covers everyone from the last one… now for the new characters in this one.

Popple: From Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Self-proclaimed "Shadow Thief." Persistent rival.

Rouge: From the recent Sonic games. Jewel thief/government spy. Supposedly evil, turns out hero.

Skull Kid: From the N64 Zelda games. Thief. Neutral, turned evil by mask, turned back.

Yuffie: From Final Fantasy VII. Young ninja. Party member.

Protoman: From the Megaman series. Prototype to Megaman. Good, mostly.

Meta-Knight: From the Kirby series. Mysterious swordsman. Rival.

Tartarus: From Halo 2. Servant of the Prophets. Final boss.

Charade: From Soul Calibur 2. Weapon master. Fragment of Soul Edge.

Samus: From the Metroid series. Bounty hunter. Main character.

There's more, but I'll introduce them next chapter. This is just taking way too long.

Chapter 3: Krushing the Kongs 

Very far from virtually anywhere, a big meeting was being held. Most of the participants were criminals, thieves, bandits, etc. At this meeting was a green, bean-like creature, a woman resembling a bat, a red robot wearing shades, a short, masked man, a short, wooden creature, a big ape-like alien, a teenage ninja girl wielding a giant shuriken, a golem made of fragments of metal with an eye in the middle, and an armored woman. None of whom appeared to be the types of people you would want to run into in a dark alley.

The bean man, apparently the leader, spoke. "Alright, see? I'm Popple, the Shadow Thief. Let me tell ya how this goes, see? We're gonna all introduce ourselves, see? You'll say yer name and greatest heist, if any. But make it snappy. I wanna tell youse the plan as soon as possible."

"Rouge the bat. I stole three Chaos Emeralds once."

"I'm, uh, Skull Kid. I stole Majora's Mask. It possessed me shortly after, but that's another story."

"Hi there, I'm Yuffie! I traveled with a group for like, a long time, and stole all their Materia when their backs were turned. It was fun."

"Protoman, but you can call me Blues. I'm not really a thief, but I need the money."

"I'm the swordsman, Meta-Knight. I do this for training. I never exactly was a bandit, but I did try to take over the world, once."

"I AM TARTARUS! I STOLE A RELIC CALLED THE ICON, WHEN IT WAS ALREADY STOLEN BY ANOTHER!"

Popple snapped at him. "Quiet down, see? We can all hear ya. We don't want any cops hearing as well, see?" He looked at the golem. "Who are you?"

"…"

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer, see?"

The armored woman calmed him. "That's Charade. He doesn't talk much. And I'm Samus, bounty hunter. I defeated an army of space pirates. Multiple times."

Popple checked his watch, and sighed. "Finally, that's over. Now, the reason I all brought you all here, is that I want to pull of a heist, see? One of the greatest of all time, see? Now that the portals have been opened, there's more of us, and vaults are that much easier to crack. I'm talking bananas. Golden bananas, see?"

Everyone groaned. "Bananas?" "And here I thought it was something important…" "Screw this, I'm going home!" "BANANAS SUCK!" "…" "It could be worse… like golden apples or something…"

"Look, I know that they're bananas, see? But that's because they're owned by a bunch of apes. The banana part doesn't matter, see? What matters is that they're solid gold. If you'd let me explain…" Popple pulled out a map. It depicted a group of islands. One area, a cave, was circled. "If I'd have known you didn't wanna get rich off these, I'd have done this myself, see? The circled area is a vault. It's heavily guarded. If it wasn't, I would have taken all 201 golden bananas for myself, and done it alone. But I expect violence. Now, whoever gets squeamish about that sorta thing, go away, now!"

Nobody left. Silence. When Skull kid's small voice rang out, it sounded as if Tarturus was talking, it had been so quiet. "So, uh, we're just going to barge in and take a bunch of bananas?"

"Golden bananas." Protoman corrected him.

"It's easy, see? All we gotta do is fight a bunch of apes."

"I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!"

"I DON'T CARE, SEE?"

On a remote group of islands, known as Kong Isle, a group of six monkeys were staring upon their collection of golden bananas, celebrating. They had just gotten them back from the klutches of King K. Rool. These monkeys were the Kongs: Donkey Kong, the leader. Diddy Kong, the short, fast chimpanzee. Dixie Kong, a girl monkey with a long, yellow ponytail that could enable flight. Lanky Kong, a krazy orangutan with limbs that could stretch to unrealistic sizes. Chunky Kong, the muscular gorilla. And Funky Kong, a big Kong with sunglasses, and a backwards red cap.

Donkey Kong shouted, "We did it, guys! We got all our bananas back!"

Dixie was busy counting. "Yep. All 201 of them."

As they all shouted, an old monkey, Cranky Kong, came into the room. "Quit that idiotic celebrating. There's more to be done."

Diddy was dancing, doing cartwheels on top of the huge pile. "Like what?"

"Like those odd-looking boys outside the cave." Cranky moved out of the way, revealing Popple and his gang, all in a battle stance.

"Give us the bananas, see, and nobody gets hurt, see?"

Chunky got in their faces. "Hurt? We're gonna put the hurt on you!"

Begin Battle

Donkey Kong: 300/300 HP

Diddy Kong: 160/160 HP

Funky Kong: 270/270 HP

Dixie Kong: 150/150 HP

Popple: 50/50 HP

Tartarus: 500/500 HP

Meta-Knight: 250/250 HP

Samus: 330/330 HP

Donkey Kong laughed at Popple's low HP total. "And you're supposed to be the boss? That's lame!"

Cranky Kong shouted at him, "No, stupid!" but it was too late.

Donkey Kong sent a flying kick at Popple, but Tartarus smashed him with his hammer before it even connected with Popple.

Resume Battle

Diddy Kong got out his jetpack.

Funky Kong hopped into a hovercraft.

Dixie Kong whacked Samus with her hair.

Popple pushed Funky Kong out of his hovercraft, and stole it.

Tartarus whacked Donkey Kong with his hammer AGAIN.

Meta Knight and Samus both started charging their attacks together.

Donkey Kong: 180/300 HP

Diddy Kong: 160/160 HP (Has Jetpack, can't be reached with ground attacks)

Funky Kong: 250/270 HP

Dixie Kong: 150/150 HP

Popple: 50/50 HP (Has Hovercraft)

Tartarus: 500/500 HP

Meta-Knight: 250/250 HP (Charging Power with Samus)

Samus: 300/330 HP (Charging Power with Meta-Knight)

Donkey Kong threw an orange at Popple's party. Tartarus took the hits for both Popple and himself.

Diddy Kong shot at Popple's party with his peanut pistols. Tartarus took the hits for both Popple and himself.

Funky Kong pulled out a gun with a boot on a stick as ammunition.

Dixie Kong jumped on Tartarus, but was countered.

Popple rammed Diddy Kong with the hovercraft.

Tartarus tried to hit Diddy Kong with his hammer, but couldn't reach him.

Meta Knight started spinning around, becoming a living tornado, as Samus fired a blast at him. The tornado became bigger, and hit all the Kongs currently in battle.

Diddy's jetpack exploded!

Donkey Kong: 130/300 HP

Diddy Kong: 80/160 HP

Funky Kong: 200/270 HP (Has Boot Bazooka)

Dixie Kong: 40/150 HP

Popple: 50/50 HP (Has Hovercraft)

Tartarus: 440/500 HP

Meta-Knight: 190/250 HP

Samus: 270/330 HP

Popple laughed, impressed by Meta Knight and Samus. "Bros Attacks. Good job, Rookies!"

Resume Battle

Donkey Kong began charging a Limit Break.

Diddy Kong began charging a Limit Break.

Funky Kong fired a boot at Samus.

Dixie Kong began charging a Limit Break.

Popple grabbed Tartarus's hammer.

Tartarus swung his hammer. Popple let go, and was sent flying into Dixie Kong.

Dixie Kong was defeated!

Meta Knight slashed at Diddy Kong.

Samus took Morph Ball form.

Chunky Kong joined the battle!

Donkey Kong: 130/300 HP (Charging Limit Break)

Diddy Kong: 30/160 HP (Charging Limit Break)

Funky Kong: 200/270 HP (Has Boot Bazooka)

Chunky Kong: 500/500 HP

Popple: 50/50 HP (Has Hovercraft)

Tartarus: 440/500 HP

Meta-Knight: 190/250 HP

Samus: 220/330 HP (In Morph Ball Form)

Donkey Kong started playing his bongo drums very loudly. Popple's party covered their ears, except for Tartarus, who was covering Popple's ears. Tartarus took double damage, Popple took no damage.

Diddy Kong started playing his guitar at maximum volume. Again, Popple took no damage, Tartarus took double damage.

Funky Kong fired a boot at Meta-Knight.

Chunky Kong lunged at Tartarus, and dragged him offstage. Fighting sounds can be heard.

Tartarus and Chunky are temporarily out of the battle! (Note: Nobody will be brought in, since they will come back.)

Popple jumped out of the hovercraft, and stole Funky's boot launcher.

Meta Knight began charging a Limit Break.

Samus dropped two bombs on Diddy, one on Donkey.

Diddy Kong was defeated!

Cranky Kong joined the battle!

Donkey Kong: 110/300 HP

Cranky Kong: 1000/1000 HP

Funky Kong: 200/270 HP

Chunky Kong: 500/500 HP (Out of the Battle)

Popple: 50/50 HP (Has Boot Launcher)

Tartarus: 220/500 HP (Out of the Battle)

Meta-Knight: 80/250 HP (Charging Power)

Samus: 110/330 HP (In Morph Ball Form)

Popple stared at Cranky's HP. "1000? You must be freaking crazy, see?"

"What? Can't an old man have high stats? I was the original Donkey Kong, you know."

Popple whispered to Samus, "Switch attack order with me, and place three bombs on me. I have a plan, see?"

Resume Battle

Donkey Kong tried to throw a barrel at Popple. He was foiled again, this time by Meta Knight, who deflected the barrel back at DK.

Cranky Kong threw an explosive barrel at Popple's party. Meta-Knight took the hits for both Popple and himself.

Funky Kong tried to punch Meta-Knight in the face, but Samus took the hit for him.

Chunky came back to the battle, with 200 less HP.

Samus and Popple switched attack order. Samus set three bombs on Popple. Popple ran up to the Kongs, and exploded on all of them.

Tartarus came back to the battle, with 200 less HP.

Meta-Knight unleashed his Limit Break, and transformed into Dark Meta-Knight.

Dark Meta-Knight powered up and recovered all of his HP and more.

Popple began charging a Limit Break.

Samus came out of Morph Ball form.

Donkey Kong: 50/300 HP

Cranky Kong: 970/1000 HP

Funky Kong: 170/270 HP

Chunky Kong: 270/500 HP

Samus: 110/330 HP

Tartarus: 20/500 HP

Dark Meta-Knight: 300/300 HP

Popple: 20/50 HP (Has Boot Launcher) (Charging Limit Break)

Donkey Kong pulled out a Coconut Gun.

Cranky Kung hit Tartarus with a stick.

Tartarus was defeated!

Funky Kong rammed Samus.

Chunky Kong pulled out his Pineapple Bazooka.

Samus fired a missile at Donkey Kong.

Dark Meta-Knight began charging power.

Popple pulled out a bag. Mushrooms, coins, and hammers started flying out. The hammers hit the Kongs, while the mushrooms and coins went to Popple's gang.

Popple's party was fully healed.

Donkey Kong was defeated!

Lanky Kong joined the battle!

Rouge joined the battle!

Lanky Kong: 400/440 HP

Cranky Kong: 930/1000 HP

Funky Kong: 130/270 HP

Chunky Kong: 230/500 HP (Has Pineapple Bazooka)

Samus: 330/330 HP

Rouge: 230/230 HP

Dark Meta-Knight: 300/300 HP (Charging Power)

Popple: 50/50 HP (Has Boot Launcher)

Lanky Kong punched Popple's party, all at the same time, from a distance.

Dark Meta-Knight took the hits for himself and Popple, as per usual.

Cranky Kong pulled a sword out of his cane.

Funky Kong rammed Rouge.

Chunky Kong fired a pineapple at Rouge.

Samus used a Screw Attack on Funky Kong.

Rouge drop-kicked Funky Kong.

Dark Meta-Knight fired a tornado-like blast at the Kongs, sending them flying to the air, and dropping them to the ground.

Funky Kong was defeated!

Popple aimed carefully, and fired the Boot Launcher at Chunky's Pineapple Bazooka.

The Pineapple Bazooka exploded, hitting all the Kongs.

Lanky Kong: 350/440 HP

Cranky Kong: 880/1000 HP (Has cane-sword)

Chunky Kong: 180/500 HP

Samus: 310/330 HP

Rouge: 110/230 HP

Dark Meta-Knight: 260/300 HP

Popple: 50/50 HP (Has Boot Launcher)

Lanky Kong took out a Grape Blowgun.

Rouge was amused by the various weapons being used. "What's with these guys and… fruit?"

Suddenly, Cranky went up to Dark Meta-Knight and slapped him with a glove. If Dark Meta-Knight's eyes were visible, they would have narrowed. "I accept your challenge."

Cranky swiftly swung his sword at Meta-Knight, who easily jumped over it. Wings sprouted from Meta-Knight, and he flew over Cranky's head, and a rapid series of slashes and parrying ensued, until Meta-Knight fired a blast from his sword at Cranky.

"Fight fair, whippersnapper!"

"And what, by chance, is your definition of fair? Not allowing me to use my skills?"

Dark Meta-Knight flew high into the sky, and shot numerous blasts at Cranky.

"All of this comes from my swordplay. That was your challenge, after all."

The blasts grew closer together, and faster, until Cranky was overwhelmed. Cranky was defeated!

Resume Battle

Lanky Kong: 350/440 HP

Chunky Kong: 180/500 HP

Samus: 310/330 HP

Rouge: 110/230 HP

Dark Meta-Knight: 260/300 HP

Popple: 50/50 HP (Has Boot Launcher)

Lanky shouted something incomprehensible to the rest of the Kongs. They understood, but nobody else did.

Donkey Kong translated, "All right, you win. Take the bananas, we've been beat."

As they were about to march forward, Charade could tell that something was wrong. He tapped Popple on the shoulder for a while as they marched toward the bananas. Finally, Popple turned around and shouted "WHAT? I have not time for games, see?" And then, he saw it.

A pirate ship, outside of the island. A reptile, wearing a crown, was standing at the crow's nest, shouting, "Hand over the booty, or I'll blow all o' ya ter smithereens."

Dixie Kong was outraged. "Funky, you made a deal with HIM? That's K. Rool!"

"I know, Dixie-cat. I figured that these thieves were better than us, so I offered the guy a hundred bananas to help us out. It's all or half, and I'd rather lose half. How about you?"

K. Rool, not hearing the conversation, shouted again. "So, how about it, landlubbers? Hand half the booty over here, and the other half to the mammals."

Protoman looked at the stash. "Are these supposed to be yours? They're not yours, they're not ours. I don't think they belong to the apes, either, they must have gotten them from somewhere. I think that these are literally ripe for the taking, and since we were here first…"

"Is that a _no_, landlubbers? Then taste defeat! My ship, the mighty Gangplank Galleon, is invincible, ye hear me?"

Begin Battle

Samus: 330/330 HP

Rouge: 230/230 HP

Dark Meta-Knight: 300/300 HP

Popple: 50/50 HP

Gangplank Galleon???/??? HP

Samus loaded Popple into her gun, and began charging.

Rouge hopped aboard the ship.

Dark Meta-Knight hopped aboard the ship.

Popple is inside Samus's gun.

The Gangplank Galleon fired a cannonball at Samus.

Protoman joined the battle!

Skull Kid joined the battle!

Battle on the Ship

Rouge joined the battle!

Dark Meta-Knight joined the battle!

Charade joined the battle!

Tartarus joined the battle!

K. Rool gazed upon the challengers. "So, you've come to challenge me on my home territory? Very well then."

Rouge noticed something wrong. "Your voice, it…"

"Yes, a bit more majestic, if I do say so myself. I am a king, after all."

Tartarus was confused. "A king? I thought you were a pirate!"

"Oh, I am. A king, a pirate, a mad scientist, and a professional boxer. And before this is over, you'll see all of my abilities."

Rouge: 230/230 HP

Dark Meta-Knight: 300/300 HP

Charade: 350/350 HP

Tartarus: 500/500 HP

King K. Rool: 1000/1000 HP

Rouge began charging power.

Dark Meta-Knight slashed at King K. Rool.

Charade scanned K. Rool's mind. A crown suddenly appeared in his hands.

Tartarus smashed K. Rool with his hammer.

King K. Rool threw his crown at the party like a boomerang.

Rouge: 190/230 HP (Charging Power)

Dark Meta-Knight: 260/300 HP

Charade: 310/350 HP (Using King K. Rool Style)

Tartarus: 460/500 HP

King K. Rool: 880/1000 HP

Rouge switched attack order with Tartarus.

Tartarus smashed K. Rool with his hammer.

Dark Meta-Knight slashed at K. Rool.

Charade threw his crown at K. Rool like a boomerang.

Rouge grabbed K. Rool, and flew high into the sky.

Dark Meta-Knight: 260/300 HP

Charade: 310/350 HP (Using King K. Rool Style)

Tartarus: 460/500 HP

Rouge: 190/230 HP (Out of battle)

King K. Rool: 600/1000 HP (Out of battle)

Dark Meta-Knight saw nobody to attack.

Dark Meta-Knight began playing Go Fish with the rest of the party.

Dark Meta-Knight asked Tartarus if he had any threes.

Tartarus had no threes.

Dark Meta-Knight went fishing, but got nothing.

Charade asked Dark Meta-Knight if he had any threes.

Dark Meta-Knight gave Charade his threes.

Charade got a book of threes!

Charade asked Tartarus if he had any kings.

Tartarus had no kings.

Charade went fishing.

Charade got what he wanted!

Charade asked Dark Meta-Knight if he had any kings.

Dark Meta-Knight had no kings.

Charade went fishing, but got nothing.

Tartarus asked Charade if he had any kings.

The other two players attacked Tartarus, who was apparently cheating, for 50 damage.

Rouge came down from the sky and used a Drill Drive, plowing K. Rool into the ground.

The rest of the party stopped playing Go Fish.

Dark Meta-Knight: 260/300 HP

Charade: 310/350 HP (Using King K. Rool Style)

Tartarus: 410/500 HP

Rouge: 190/230 HP

King K. Rool: 400/1000 HP

Dark Meta-Knight fired three energy blasts at King K. Rool.

Charade threw his crown at K. Rool like a boomerang.

Tartarus threw his Go Fish hand at K. Rool's eyes.

King K. Rool was blinded!

Rouge did a three-kick-combo on K. Rool.

King K. Rool threw his crown… into the water.

King K. Rool is no longer blind!

King K. Rool began whining about how he wasted a perfectly good crown.

Battle with the Ship

Samus, with Popple in her gun, turned into a Morph Ball, and went inside Protoman's buster.

Protoman began charging power.

Skull Kid put on a Bunny Hood.

Popple is being used as ammo within ammo.

The ship fires cannons at the entire party.

Popple and Samus were unaffected, due to being inside Protoman's buster.

Samus: 330/330 HP (Charging Power) (In Morph Ball Form) (In Protoman's Buster)

Protoman: 300/350 HP (Charging Power)

Skull Kid: 100/150 HP (Wearing Bunny Hood)

Popple: 50/50 HP (In Samus's gun) (In Samus' Morph Ball) (In Protoman's Buster)

Gangplank Galleon???/??? HP

Samus is inside of Protoman's buster.

Protoman fires Samus at the ship. Samus comes out of Morph Ball form, and fires Popple at the hull of the ship, at very close range.

The ship has a hole in it!

The ship began to sink…

Skull Kid, with his newfound agility, steals two cannons from the ship.

Popple steals a cannon from the ship.

The ship fires a cannon at Skull Kid.

Samus: 330/330

Protoman: 300/350 HP

Skull Kid: 50/150 HP (Wearing Bunny Hood) (Has 2 cannons)

Popple: 50/50 HP (Has a cannon)

Gangplank Galleon???/??? HP

Samus shoots a regular blast at K. Rool from a distance.

Protoman begins charging power.

Skull Kid fires both cannons at K. Rool.

Popple steals the last cannon from the ship.

The ship can't do anything!

Samus: 330/330

Protoman: 300/350 HP

Skull Kid: 50/150 HP (Wearing Bunny Hood) (Has 2 cannons)

Popple: 50/50 HP (Has 2 cannons)

Gangplank Galleon???/??? HP

Samus fires a missile at K. Rool.

Protoman fires at K. Rool with his charged buster.

Skull Kid fires two cannons at K. Rool.

Popple fires two cannons at K. Rool.

Battle on the Ship

King K. Rool was defeated!

K. Rool, now without a crown, put on a pirate hat. "All right, mateys. Time for ye to walk the plank!"

Battle outside the ship

Out of the sinking ship, a group of maybe 10 reptilian pirates ran out, while others went to repairing the ship.

Yuffie had no idea there would be this much fighting. "Do you think we might be in over our heads, Popple?"

"You're kidding, right? This is small stuff, see? This is just to make our presence known. We'll take these bananas with ease, and use the money to pull an even grander heist! We're all gonna be rich, see? And no pirates, lizards, or stupid monkeys are gonna stop us!"

A man was pacing around the top floor of Bowser's castle. His long, flowing hair was silver, he was holding a sword that was about ten feet long, and out of his back, a single black wing had sprouted.

He could sense what was going on in the battle with K. Rool. It was quite interesting, what these mortal men would do simply to get rich.

Bowser came up the stairs. "So, how's the fight, Seph?"

"The king is losing, and losing badly."

"What a surprise. Not. Seriously, what's with Mario and that gang of his, thinking that they can just waltz in and-"

Sephiroth put his hand in Bowser's face, cutting him off mid-sentence. "It's not Mario. It's a group of brigands."

"You mean K. Rool's getting beat by a bunch of thieves? After I did so much for him, letting him change forms like that, even powering him up with the Star Rods? And he **dares** to lose to a couple robbers?"

"Robbers? More like berserkers. These people are insane… they hunger for wealth. Nothing will stand in their way." Sephiroth smiled. "I look forward to meeting them."


End file.
